Frozen Skrill
The Frozen Skrill or Dagur's Skrill (Dragons: Rise of Berk) is a Skrill that appeared in Defenders of Berk, View To A Skrill Part I and View To A Skrill Part II. The Skrill was found and honored by the Berserkers. The Dragon Riders soon learned about its whereabouts from Mulch and Bucket, and took the it back to Berk, so that they can learn about it. The twins and Snotlout then blew the Skrill out off the ice, despite being warned away from it by Hiccup. The Skrill escaped, easily knocking aside Stormfly, and the Dragon Riders tried to stop it before Dagur the Deranged finds it to use against Berk. The Skrill disappeared quickly after it was free, but the riders found out that it just went to Silent Sven's farm and attacked his sheep, before being shooed away. After several twists and turn, the Skrill's lightning attack was countered by Toothless's plasma blast, creating a giant electric explosion, sending Barf and Belch, Toothless, their riders, and the Skrill itself flying away. The Skrill however fell into the water and found by Alvin the Treacherous. The twins, who crash landed near the scene, decide to follow Alvin. The Skrill was taken to Outcast island, where the Beserker and Outcast tribes are allied together. The deal is Alvin will give Dagur the Skrill, and Dagur will have to help Alvin destroy Berk. However both sides are secretly double crossing the other tribe, to get the Skrill. When being investigated by Hiccup, they find the Skrill was gone. However when Dagur and Alvin were arguing about who gets the Skrill, it is revealed that Dagur double crosses Alvin and takes the Skrill on his ship, behind his sail, tied with two ropes. In rage, Alvin jumped onto the Berserker ship and fought with Dagur. When Dagur was nearly defeated, he unleashes the Skrill. Now the tables are turned, Alvin starts trying to dodge the Skrill's lightning. In desperation, Alvin jumps into the water, and Dagur uses the Skrill to shoot lighting at the water, seeming to 'kill' Alvin once and for all. Dagur now is in full control of the Skrill, and both tribes. Dagur then uses the Skrill to battle Hiccup and Toothless. The Skrill takes hits from many of Toothless' plasma blasts, yet they tricked Dagur into stepping in a puddle, electrocuting him. The Skrill, which is still in a wild state, escapes and chases Hiccup and his dragon. They enter an iceberg (glacier according to Hiccup) and a chase is started. The Skrill proved its speed and stealth which is nearly as good as a Night Fury in here. But the Skrill lost Hiccup and Toothless at one point but saw their reflections on a ice wall. It charged at the ice wall, knocking it down. The Skrill is later frozen by the twins and Barf and Belch. Abilities The Skrill is an extremely difficult opponent for any creature, Viking or Dragon. Internal Body Temperature:Skrills can stay alive in extremely difficult situations, such as being frozen. Electrokinesis: While most Dragons use fire as their ranged attacks, the Skrill is one of the few dragons to use electricity instead. They absorb their lightning from the clouds, hence the reason they are often seen during thunder storms, and can redirect it from its mouth. They can recharge their lightning and store it in its body for use at a later of time. Speed and Agility: The Skrill is one of the very few Dragons that can be just as fast, rarely faster, then a Night Fury. It will use its lightning to fly even faster, as a turbo or air torpedo one could say. They are also extremely agile, allowing them to make fast and sharp turns. Stealth: The Skrill is shown to be, not only a fast and agile flier, but also a quite stealthy one. It managed to sneak behind the riders by hiding in the clouds. Stamina and Endurance: The Skrill has shown to have amazing stamina. Even after it had just awoken from its slumber, it could already operate quite well, and not feeling tired after flying long distances without stopping. Strength: Despite its size, the Skrill has demonstrated to be a very powerful Dragon, as it was shown to defeat Stormfly with just one slap of its wings. Gallery Frozen skrill.png Hiccup & Iced Skrill.jpg|The Frozen Skrill being looked at by Hiccup Awesome skrill gif.gif Skrill.JPG SkRiLL.jpg Frozen skrill 2.png Skrill hiccup tries to tame.jpg Ijust.skrill.PNG Dragons skrill gallery 02222.jpg The Skrill controlled by Dagur.jpg Dragons_skrill_gallery_04.jpg Defeated skrill.jpg Skrill dragon.png Dagur's Skrill-RoB.png|In Dragons: Rise of Berk. Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Strike class Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons Category:Fast dragons Category:Frozen Dragons